Letting Go?
by Saxima
Summary: This could be it... This could be the last time Sora would ever see Riku... Shounen-ai, RikuxSora, Oneshot.


**Author's Note -** Just a little something I wrote a while back. Originally, it was a boy and a girl, both nameless, referred to merely as "The boy" and "The girl". Personal experiences really getcha rolling, you know?

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (not that it's really much of a warning) and OOC. (on Sora's side more than anything. I suppose the OOC was a bit intended)

**Disclaimer:** I, iSaxima, hereby disclaim any ownership of Sora and Riku, thus saying they are the property of Squeenix.

* * *

><p>"I guess I'll see you then," he says with a wave and a small smile, heading back to the music room. When the door closes, the thick wooden door is blocking him off from him, perhaps forever. Sora turns on his heel and he swears the door he just let close opens again, but this doesn't make him stop.<p>

The boy opens the door to the music room and looks over his shoulder one last time before he lets it close. he would never see Riku again, he was graduating after all. But when he looks, there's bright blue reflecting off the classroom white walls. He's staring at him, waiting for something. The door closes, breaking their connection once again.

Sora looks at him through the window of the door and he looks back at the brunette. The two stay like that and their classmates are watching Sora as he looks at Riku. He puts up a hand and motions for him to come back. The boy's heart thumps and his stomach flips. No one else makes him feel like this... For a moment, it's just them two in the universe.

A girly smile crawls onto his face. What did he want? And why was he being such a girl?

He walks back into the hall where it was just the two of them again.

"You're just gonna leave me with a wave?" Riku asks with a smile. Sora loves his smile, his eyes... The emotion he puts behind every one that comes her way - and Sora wishes he was the only person in the world who ever saw it. He holds our his arms and the brunette complies, knowing this could be the last hug he would ever get from Riku.

The contact was an amazing, wonderful, ten thousand kinds of awesome and he never wanted to let go of the silver-haired teenager, he was too amazing to let go off... But all good things come to an end and Sora had to catch the bus back to the main campus anyway.

He leaves Riku in the music hall, chiding himself for being such a girl about a guy... But this guy was worth it. Sora had liked a lot of boys, he thought as she walked outside, but him...Riku... He was so much more different - sweet, funny, easy to talk to... Awesome to be around even when they weren't talking...

As Sora sits down in the bus, he groans loudly. He was such a wimp! Why the heck didn't he say anything to him?

The brunette had ended up going home during C lunch, feigning sick and watched some expo on the TV for all day, looking out for anything new that would catch his attention. It was a bit hard to focus when he caught himself thinking about Riku, and he would groan loudly, making his mom look at him, this happening on more than one occasion.

Eventually, the boy relocated to his room, staying there all day and thinking about Riku on and off between all the excitement of the expo news.

The next day came...

Seniors, Sora had known, were exempt for the last two days of school, so he expected not to see his crush at all. First period and its exam had flown by and second came. Sora had come to find out seniors were supposed to have shown up to school anyway - something about schedule mess ups - maybe Riku would come too! But he never did, so the boy gave up. Sora would never tell him, and he would never know if Riku had ever felt the same or not.

The brunette walked outside with his friend, his iPod in his ears. About three-fourths of the way to the bus, another friend nearly bashes him on the head to catch her attention. He looks at his friend and the friend says the boy's name and motions behind the group of them.

Sora turns around and there Riku stands. He's just about to drop everything and run to give him a hug while he's talking to someone else. Right before the boy's about to move, someone appears from behind the boy. Sora freezes in his tracks and realizes it's Riku's previous girlfriend.

It takes Sora a second to realize this as he continuously stares, and finds the girl is possibly staring back at him. Even glaring maybe, but the brunette can't be sure.

Riku sees Sora and the brunette waves unenthusiastically. It was at moments like this where he wanted to show the other no emotion, where he wants the boy he was in love with to see that he's upset, unhappy... Riku waves back, and Sora wonders if the silver-haired boy expects more of a greeting from his 'best friend', and even when that's not good enough for Sora, even when Sora wants to go and hug him despite the people around them, Sora spins on his heel and is the first person on the bus.

The brunette puts his stuff down and looks out the window to see Riku and the girl holding hands. Or, at least that's what he thinks he sees. The two disappear into the school and Sora plops onto his seat. Anger and jealousy boil insider him and he lets out her frustrations verbally at his friends. He really wants to cry at this point.

For the rest of the day, Riku is all he can think about. Sora's so miserable and fed up that he just wants to know how the boys feels. He can't help but think that Riku and his previous girlfriend are going out once again.

Should he tell Riku he loves him? He's thought about this all day, has even asked a few people for advice... But he's afraid of rejection. If the silver-haired boy cared back for him, wouldn't he have already said something?

These questions haunt him.

The boy picks up the phone and dials.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed. Maybe if people ask enough, I could continue this into a two-shot<br>Please review. (:


End file.
